survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Qoazi/Past Events
Edit: I know, This blog is getting long, and I don't even keep many games in here, But I'm unlikely to ever organize it, it was never intended to be a long project of any kind and it has (Suprisingly) reached some of the goals I had. Right, So recently (31/10/2014 dd/mm/yyyy) a lot of things have happened, I'd almost like to say none were bad but that's not really true, but few bad things did happen. I have been free from school these past days and have also started playing more since my friend and I stopped playing another game together. so, I'll start as far back as I can recall, I'm unsure as to what day exactly this was since i turned the day around (And by happenstance went up when the sun set and went to bed when the sun rose) and haven't really had a reason to keep track of time. Now then, It started with the Failed Game day, Noone really came and when I got there (40 minutes late, I had gotten the time wrong and thought I was 20 minutes early) only A few people were there, Some more people joined, Either through calling on them or randomly, But nothing was really ever done with the game day, Personally however I decided to make an Airship here, 2 of my friends joined not far after I did (This was on ChiefWaffles testing server) and I don't really know why they found me here but anyway it wasn't long until everyone but me and my friends left. I therefore ended up showing both my friends how to make airships, I didn't take any pictures however, Since I have never really needed any. This day ended Fairly well although it was a shame the gameday never came to pass. Later, Either the next day or 2 days after that I decided to make a breadhouse, I was completely alone (Not on the server, This was a public server, What I mean is that no one helped me) while building this breadhouse and did everything from building, to baking to farming by my own hands, I left shortly after it was Finished. Here are some Pictures of the Breadhouse: RobloxScreenShot10262014_051533727.png|Breadhouse Interior RobloxScreenShot10262014 051618429.png|Breadhouse RobloxScreenShot10262014_051545079.png|Breadhouse Interior Now, After the breadhouse the next Memorable thing was when Annacaza made a Castle, She went to the testing server and Invited me to come along, Which I did. Now, Since I wasn't actually going to build the castle (and in truth I didn't really help at all, I helped make a few stone walls and activating the quarries but that's about it) and since I found myself with nothing to do I decided to experiment, it started with the simple thought of how much weight I'd need to knock over a medieval wall, I use the "Fast Cart" for this, Which is a small compost with Glass Windows Ontop in a square, it allows you to run really fast and slide across the surface of the map, I was hoping I could use this to carry a large amount of objects and knock a wall down with all the weight but alas this fast cart didn't have much strength, It was barely able to move when a 3 small tree stumps were attached to it, although I didn't notice this until after I had built a large contraption on it That balanced it out and gave it a large weight. Now since this didn't work out I had to try something else, Knowing my previous experiments with Airships I decided to see if I could use one (and came up with another experiment to try out, "Can airships be built from the ground and up?" the answer is yes) so after building I finally created something that looked like a threelegged boat made made out of large leaves and Small tree stumps, I built a staircase and then used my knowledge of of Roblox physics to make the airship go up the stairway, Essentially making the airship go upwards instead of falling downwards, an incredible discovery. I then ended up knocking the medieval wall over as if it was nothing more than a sheet of paper and continued on to rampage the server while riding this beast of experimentation, some people who tried to burn it or rip it apart were killed from the relative safety of the beast using a multitude of ranged weaponry, Howver, I ended up losing connection on my way back to mainland. Since I didn't take any screenshots until I had already lost connection these are the best I have, I apologize for that and will try to take screenshots more often in the future. RobloxScreenShot10262014_202214081.png|Airship thingalingy Ireallyshouldrenamethese.png|Airship thingalingy As you can see this "beast" isn't that tall anymore, This is mostly because some people ripped the legs away but also because airships slowly sink unless you anchor them, I lost a couple of legs to the sea. (The sea automatically removes them, so I never get stuck on the edge of an island or something of the sort) Now, Going beyond that what happened next was me Recreating this thing the next day, Not much else happened that day, It was just more experimentation to see how far I could push it and how quickly i could do it. After that I wanted to make a something that could Kill people, Never would I had imagined how good it would be at doing just that. And so I created a Deathmachine, an airship capable of Killing the average person in a second or two, Less if I would had used faster ships. and Confusing them and Disorienting their camera too much for them do stop it, I slaughtered all of mainland... including my own tribe after creating it... it was born in the blood that it bathes in. RobloxScreenShot10272014_162212093.png|LifeDepleeter RobloxScreenShot10272014_162230522.png|EaterOfPeople RobloxScreenShot10272014_162809270.png|Sorry Random Stranger RobloxScreenShot10272014_162823525.png|It was for a good cause After that however, Not very long after another event happened, a fairly big event that you might already have read about. The World Apocalypse Survival! So this all started with me playing on a world as normal, Might have been the world I made the deathmachine on I can't recall. In any case it all began with Evil asking for my Skype and Roblox ign in the wiki chat, Second later he called me on Skype, He was talking to bugslinger on Skype and they were going to play s303. By chance they had joined the world I had recently left, And I joined back and was able to make a war sloop and sail to Goldrock Island where Both Bugslinger and Evilshogun could be found, after a minute or two of talking the whole world suddenly Unanchored and we were all left falling to our deaths, after dying a few times Evilshogun got the idea that Bug could teleport us to flax where my War sloop was positioned, bug did so and we then rescued more people before sailing around and trying to rebuild the world. Not long after we had started Blargety joined both the skypechat and the game itself, I was given Buildtools and Evil and me started Working on building a platform ontop of the spring island watersource, We had trouble however since after the platform was done a fire started and burned the knifed small tree stumps we had used to bind the platform together and a large portion of the platform was destroyed, The hacker then rejoined and cleared everything once again, However, The War Sloop survived. We later made another platform, and decided to call Halofan to see if he could help us fix the world, After many tries he realized that without c/ he was unable to do so (c/ is love, c/ is life) but he could help us rebuild, and after trying to make a platform akin to that of a baseplate (And failing) we simply ended up doing nothing serious and just messing around. Anna also joined around this time, It was really fun, although I think a lot of players were simply confused :/ The rest of the story is Covered by Annacazas "Recap" story RobloxScreenShot10282014_023403-511.png|All Hail Halofan987123 RobloxScreenShot10282014_023658-295.png|All Hail the Carrot Seed RobloxScreenShot10282014_025621266.png|The realization, We're all f'd. After this nothing of incredible note happened, Some airships were made, Some Bomb storages and armories were created (Bomb storage was blown up D: ) and I became the chicken King. Although that's Blargetys doing, Unintentionally however. Until, Today. Today I made a teleport hub on mainland with Teleports leading to Desert, Magma, And Plateau. I also Created Specialised airships, One for Capturing animals and one for Killing (The killing one was made later, After Blargety and Annacaza had joined the server), I ended up capturing all the cows and jailing them inside a pen. they stayed there until someone destroyed the pen :/ In any case, The Teleport hub (Which I never got to finish More on that later) while large and fairly hard to kick off is quite easy to expand and infact quite cheap. The main even of this though was what Blargety did when he visited my base, First, When he saw my Death machine he decided to try and recreate it, He did this using an admin boat however, So the whole thing was subject to his walkspeed, This had some interesting properties since the deathmachine works by pushing the person you are trying to kill, The speed of the boat it's made of is higher than that of a robloxians walkspeed so when they are inside the machine they can't escape aslong as it is moving. but as I was about to say the machine works by pushing a robloxian forward, This causes the the machine itself to stop for a few ticks and when it goes forward again there's a small distance between the robloxian and the cacti walls, This causes the robloxian to be hurt again, and again, and again. but since Blargety had a really high walkspeed this happened so fast and so many times he in all practicality Instakilled those he ran over. The Second thing that was made was a Chessboard, Or atleast it was intended to be a chessboard, and it was, Altough Blargety didn't seem to like it as he blew it up in the end. Here's a slideshow of the board: RobloxScreenShot10312014_005733-452.png|Chess? RobloxScreenShot10312014_005053-202.png|Chess RobloxScreenShot10312014_005341-251.png|I don't know what this is truth be told and at last a picture of the Deathmachine Blarg made, And the one I made on the right, also all three teleports are there Now, In the end I'd like to mention that Right before he left Blargety asked if we wanted something, I asked for an Unobtanium Paintbrush, Since it's fun :D But, About 2-3 minutes later I ended up crashing, I never got to pull out the paintbrush, or even look at it's name in my inventory and was unable to complete my goal of a teleport to every island. Right, So if last attempt was the first then this time, The third attempt I actually succeeded, My second attempt was ruined by FattyCat17, He Dragburned, Ripped apart handmade items, and used the armor glitch to ruin the lighthouse teleports. That was many hours of work that was ruined since I already had teleports to over half the islands by the point he ruined them. My third attempt also encountered setbacks, Altough after 5 hours of work I did finally finish it, I made a video of it aswell as a couple of screenshots, I'll post them all here. So the video, Which I had to make an email, a youtube account, Download a recording program and then find out what was wrong with my headset to make; Video of the Teleport Hub And then the first picture, Taken while the towers Still stood: Video of the Teleport Hub EDIT: Replaced all links with a slideshow RobloxScreenShot11052014_234054246.png|YEAY THE TELEPORTERS ARE DONE RobloxScreenShot11062014_040921-33.png|People ruined them, But I made it for them. why? :/ RobloxScreenShot11062014_041146-257.png|I don't know what to say, I made this so everyone could use them After making all this Blargety approached me and asked me if I wanted to be his Knight, I Answered that I would like to, We then tried to build a castle, Which didn't work out, At first a part was seemingly foraged but everyone in the vicinity declared their innocence (And I believe them, it also wasn't me) and after that a wall apparently appeared at the end of the wall, it apparently didn't belong to anyone nearby either, Blargety later abandoned the idea of a Castle and we decided to try and make a Bomber Airship But we had an accident and Shadethemighty who wanted to help me drop the bombs accidentally ignited a bomb and blew practically the whole ship up, Some planks around the seat remained, But we rebuild it, While we were in the air and created another Bomber, This time the design was different since we were kinda rushing the build. So yeah, I'll see about making the tutorials, if I'm able to make the sound quality better, That video was kinda bad and I tried to fix the sound afterwards but I'm not sure I succeded. So, The tutorials failed, This computer I'm on right now simply can't handle it, So i'll have to wait until next week, Sorry about that. So, After the bomber plane we didn't really do anything serious, We mostly went around and placed lighthouses on eachothers heads (Mostly me however, That placed lighthouses that is) or chasing eachother while wearing armor. Anna provided a few pictures of that. Now, The next day, I got some ideas from the teleporter hub, One that I have been aware of for some time but unsure as to how I'd get it attached. This day however I decided to make it, It is the Void Door, Attached to an Airship that is Unforageable and Unburnable, In short only bombs can destroy it, Or me, because I created it. However, I made one, But soon after deemed it too Evil and Powerful to exist, Killing Even Reinforced Bluesteel armoured people by simply touching it? Even Killing those that were godded at a simple touch? It was powerful. So I destroyed it, But then realized I had no pictures of it, and No video, Nothing. So I took one picture of the destroyed Void Door after Destroying it, Something one of my tribe members really didn't want me to. and then I built another one, At this point Anna (Who joined after the first one was made, But before it was destroyed) and Blargety (Who joined after the first one was destroyed) had joined the game. I also took some pictures of my base by the edge of the map. EdgeBase2.png|At the Mirrors edge Base1.png|Home Sweet Home EdgeBase3.png|Boats Fly over the edge, Airships don't, Learn that lesson. I did do a video of the second one, But as mentioned it was unwatchable. I later blew it up using bombs, and escaped through the door myself, Altough surviving. Later on Blargety Decided to make another Bomber plane, Chaoman12 Came up with (Or already knew) an idea on how to attach the Mill Rotor to the wings of the plane, Allowing us to make Propellers. Something that Improved Greatly on the Aesthetics, And gave many ideas or fun experiments using the propellers, Altough I doubt any would actually be useful. So Slideshow ahoy! RobloxScreenShot11082014_005733234.png|What is that? RobloxScreenShot11082014_005736021.png|Is it a bird? Is it a plane? no. RobloxScreenShot11082014_005743606.png|It's the Bu... Oh, Nevermind RobloxScreenShot11082014_010046451.png|I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THIS IS INDEED A BIRD. I MEAN PLANE. Now, The day after that I joined Blargety and Anna while Anna was Working on a Build, After a while however Blargety had to leave, But before he did he gave me Build Tools and an Unobtanium Paintbrush, I started out by first creating a King Statue and then Painting it in different Colours, After that However I moved over to the more secluded mainland and tried making statues myself out of other materials, Some of them Highly valuable but Painted to look more ordinarily, One person later discovered this however, She joined me and helped design one of the Chesspieces, And then she crashed but rejoined a while later, Somehow she retained her bluesteel tools, Or some bluesteel. Since she killed everyone that approached my chessboard even though I asked her not to multiple times I ended up Killing her, Something that made her quit. But back to the statues, While trying to Create some type of shield a person approached me and started foraging the statue, I asked him to stop and said if he wanted items I'd gladly give him some but don't forage the statue please. He apologized and explained that he was new and that this was his first time (I find it odd that a first timer would Try to steal Mithril as soon as he saw it however, But he gave it back.) I ended up teaching him most of the basics, But I'm pretty sure I forgot to mention Fishing, Oh well. After helping him, Something that Took a large amount of time I decided to start on the Chessboard, Something that had been my goal ever since I got the Unobtanium Paintbrush, I used Painted Hemp for the Board itself and then Painted sticks for the Chess pieces, The end result is Shown in this Slideshow here. RobloxScreenShot11092014_042051-686.png|Chessboard RobloxScreenShot11092014_042057-388.png|The Chess Pieces are Almost Recognizable RobloxScreenShot11092014_042107-36.png|Black and White... Black and White.... RobloxScreenShot11092014_042120-237.png|Only for show I'm afraid So, During the event where Chaoman12 was with me and Blargety while we built an airship he either figured out or knew a way to attach the mill rotor to our plane, Which allowed us to create the Propellers, This might not seem like a lot but these rotors are in fact quite weak, They can't spin heavier things unlike airships which can carry an unlimited (Practically) number of weight, But even though the rotor can't spin heavy things it can still be used to create objects that can rotate, Like catapults, Swings and other such things. And that is what I've done, I've only done two tests so far and have noticed that the mill parts seem like while they can be kept apart they will never completely break apart from eachother, They are permanently together, and beyond that rotating things have a tendency to get stuck in the ground, Or even in itself. I have some pictures here from both my tests, This wasn't supposed to be more than a way for me to see what I could do, I'm still trying to figure out a way to attach the rotating part Vertically, And beyond that I want to make Gears, Real working Rotating Gears, But I need A power source That can continuously make them rotate, something I do not have and believe I can't get, the closest thing I can think of is if I ship animals up there, But I'd need to move the animals back like if I was rewinding a clock to get continuous force, and I'd be limited to build only somewhere in the same x or y axis as the home island of the animal in question, My second guess would be Carts and Airships, Both can give me an infinite amount of energy but both require player interaction all the time, Shame I can't Store energy. First Slideshow of the First catapult where EvilShogun and Blargety later came to watch and help. RobloxScreenShot11182014_171156887.png|Mm, Catapult. RobloxScreenShot11182014_174327138.png|Yea... Now, From what I noticed during the first build I decided to test out more things, And refine my way of firing the catapult, You may notice that in the fifth picture there's a large structure added to the front, That's there to increase the force I get from using a lighthouse to fire myself by having it fall and gather speed for a few seconds before Firing. RobloxScreenShot11192014_195732310.png|While I built it. RobloxScreenShot11192014_200318-359.png|More boring Building ._. RobloxScreenShot11192014_200308610.png|No Caption. (I can't come up with anything) RobloxScreenShot11192014_200410-605.png|(Shameless Promotion) "V For Vendetta" is a good movie RobloxScreenShot11192014_202239-193.png| First time the catapult "broke" RobloxScreenShot11192014_202342-528.png|NOP RobloxScreenShot11192014_202543-777.png| Fixed it! RobloxScreenShot11192014_204039639.png| How to fire it :D RobloxScreenShot11192014_204046006.png| Lookie! RobloxScreenShot11192014_204302884.png| Few shots later and it broke :/ RobloxScreenShot11192014_204914460.png| Pernamently this time It was good while it lasted, Altough it could only fire people to about Flax island, I think a normal catapult might be better, But this is quite cool, And I'm thinking about building one On an airship and drive around with it. but Gears, That's what I really want to work, My idea is a spinning platform, We'll see if I can make one. Category:Blog posts